Overtaker Clues
by willatree
Summary: Dan and Amy receive a strange note about the next clue. Soon they find that they are on a completly diffrent adventure, all for one clue.
1. The letter

Amy and Dan Cahill stared at the letter that had been left for them under the door at the hotel. It read:

* * *

_To Amy and Dan Cahill-_

_We have uncovered a clue that might be useful to you. We will gladly give it to you-but we must ask a favor first. Meet us in front of Cinderella's Castle in Magic Kingdom, Florida, April 5th, at midnight. We hope to see you there._

_The DHIs_

* * *

How did these people know who they were? And why at midnight? And why did they call themselves DHIs? what was that about? Dan and Amy glanced at each other.

"Do you think we should?" Amy finally asked.

"Lets do it" said Dan.

The last clue had left them stumped. No matter how hard they thought about it, it was always as puzzling as the first time they read it. The clue had read:

* * *

_Midnight strikes, magic breaks, that's where the next clue lays._

* * *

They puzzled over the events that day, but could find no solution. Finally, Dan and Amy went to their beds, though neither of them slept a wink.


	2. A meeting

Amy and Dan crept out of the bathrooms in Frontierland. They had gotten to Disney World at noon, spent the day there, and then at eleven, when the park was closing, hid in the bathrooms. They had also seen holographic hosts, which intrigued Dan. Apparently, they were called DHIs, for Disney Host Interactive.

"What time is it?" asked Amy.

"Ten to midnight" replied Dan.

They reached the castle at twelve, and nothing happened.

"Do you see anyone?" asked Amy.

"Yes" replied Dan.

"Where?"

"Coming down each of the ramps of the castle."

"How many?"

"Three on our right, two on our left."

"That's the same number of hosts!" exclaimed Amy.

The five kids reached Amy and Dan. They shimmered and glowed, and were vaguely translucent.

"W...Woah..." stuttered Amy.

"Hello" said the host in the middle. He had brown hair, green eyes, and wore blue jeans and a T-shirt. "You must be Dan and Amy" he continued. Amy and Dan took a step back. "I'm Finn" said the host, introducing himself.

"Are you th..the...DHIs?" asked Amy.

"Yes" said the girl on the end. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and looked like an athlete. "By the way, I'm Charlene" said the girl.

"Wheres our clue?" Dan asked, getting impatient.

"You'll get it soon enough" said another girl, standing next to Finn. She had dark hair, brown eyes, and a loud voice. "I'm Willa" She said, as if she had almost forgot.

"That's an odd name" commented Dan.

"It's what I prefer to be called" answered the girl. "My real name is Isabella. But please call me Willa."

"Follow us" said the boy standing next to Willa. His red hair seemed electric, and he spoke with a british accent. He stopped, and Willa elbowed him. "And I'm Philby" he added, glancing over at Willa.

"Lets get this show on the road people!" said the African American boy, who was a head taller than all of them. "Call me Maybeck" he added.

They all headed up to Cinderella Castle. They entered a gift shop, through a door which was obviously a storage room for the gift shop. They passed through yet another door, ad then both Dan and Amy caught their breath.

"This is Escher's Keep" said Finn.

there were dozens of staircases, platforms, and doors facing them. Staircases leading sideways, upside down, and even in loops. It looked as if it were impossible to climb.

"Just do what we do" said Finn. "If you don't you could end up in the mote."

Soon, to Amy and Dan's astonishment, they were in a small apartment, having finished climbing the keep. The furniture looked a bit old and cheesy.

"Do we get our clue now?" asked Dan.

"No" said Finn. "We need your help first."

"Ours?" Amy asked.

"Yes" replied Charlene.

"We need your help to defeat the Overtakers" Willa said.

"The Overtakers?" Dan asked.

"They are a group of Disney villains that threaten to take over the parks and the world outside it" replied Philby.

"They captured our friend Wayne" said Finn. "He's a Disney Imagineer. And we need him to help us stop the Overtakers."

"So, you need us to help you find him?" asked Amy.

"Yes" Maybeck replied. "And if we can, find up what the Overtakers are up to. Then you'll get your clue."

"Well," said Amy, glancing over at Dan, "okay."

"great" said Finn. "Meet us at bus stop number three at Epcot tommorrow at five."

"How do you know he's in Epcot?" questioned Dan.

"We found his manual" replied Finn. "We'll see you both in the morning."

Finn then reached down, grabbed a remote with a red button, and then the five DHIs vanished.


	3. An early morning

Amy and Dan discussed what had happened last night. It was five in the morning, and Dan and Amy were waiting for the hosts at bus stop number three. Finally, the five hosts appeared. Philby, on his bike, Willa, on roller blades, Maybeck, on a skateboard, Charlene, on her bike, and then Finn, also on a bike, with a Soarin cast member.

"Okay everyone, hurry! We don't have much time." The cast member hurried them toward the bathrooms and then countinued to talk to them. "Do you guys have a plan?"

"No" Finn replied. "All Wayne circled was Spaceship Earth in his manual. Maybe that means the overtakers are keeping him there."

Suddenly, a phone beeped. "Ah...Finn?" Apparently it was Willa's phone.

"What?"

"He's not being kept there."

"How do you know?"

"Because," she said turning the phone, "I just got a text from him."

"What does it say?" asked Philby.

"It says," Willa glanced over the phone. " I'm from the firehouse. Uncle Walt's Pen. Fast car to China. Hurry."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maybeck asked.

"And how does it help us?'' questioned Dan.

'' I know what it means" said Philby, surprising the others.

"What?" asked Charlene.

"Test Track" Philby replied.

"And China!'' Willa exclaimed.

"So what do we do with that information?" asked Amy.

"Here's what I suggest" Finn stated. "Two of us will ride Test Track to look for clues, then will later watch the Future World. The rest of us will watch the World Showcase."

"Finn!" called a voice.

Amy and Dan turned to see two girls approaching.

"Who are they?" asked Dan.

"Jez and Amanda" Willa answered, waving.

"Thats good" Finn said. "Though I wish I had a map so I could see who would go where."

"I have one!" Willa said pulling several maps out of her backpack. "Do you prefer English, French, Dutch, or Spanish?" she asked. "And then of course there's Chinese..."

"English please" Finn said.

Finn opened up the map. Amanda and Jez were already there, standing with the others.

"Okay'' Finn said. "Willa and Philby will ride test track, and then watch the Future World. Amy, you'll be at the Mexico. Also watch Norway. Dan, you watch China and the African Outpost.''

"What do I do?" asked Charlene.

"You will be stationed between Germany and Italy. Watch both. I'll be stationed between America and Japan. Maybeck..."

"Yeah?"

"You'll be stationed in Morocco. be sure to keep an eye on France too. Jez, you'll be stationed between UK and Canada. and then Amanda, you'll be stationed at the refreshment station to the right of the entrance to the World Showcase. Any questions?"

Dan raised his hand.

"Yeah Dan?"

"How will we get into the park before the opening?"

"Don't worry about that" said the cast member."I borrowed some IDs for you." He handed each kid an ID. "Just remember that the IDs are fakes. They have a working access code on them, but the rest is just gibberish, so don't show them to anyone."

"Well," said Finn, "lets go."

The kids scattered.


	4. Ride of our lives

Philby and Willa waited a bit after parks opening. The others had already entered the park, and were most likely at their appointed stations. All of them had a DS, except for Amy, Dan, Amanda, and Jez. Luckily, Amy had the Starling's phone, and the other DHIs had their phones, so Willa kept hers, while Jez, Dan, and Amanda borrowed the other phones. If need be they would text her, and then Willa would let the others know over the DS.

The minute the park opened, Willa and Philby headed for Test Track, and, surprisingly enough, there was already a ten minute wait. They joined a line that felt more like thirty minutes, instead of five.

"What are we supposed to find?" asked Willa.

"I don't know, but-hey!" Philby cut himself off and picked up a wrench and a screwdriver. "These might come in handy."

"Philby look!" cried Willa. On part of the wrench were the words, "made in China", and around it a circle of red paint.

"Thats where Wayne is being taken!" exclaimed Philby. "I should notify the others." he added, grabbing his DS out of his pocket.

He didn't have time to text the others, because they were already to the cars. they were seated in a red car, with an empty backseat and an empty yellow car behind them.

Once they were started, Philby handed Willa the wrench and screwdriver, while he got his DS ready to text the others. Willa kept a sharp lookout for anything else that might relate to Wayne. But then she tensed. Even though she had ridden the ride a lot, and knew the car swerved to avoid collision, it looked as if the semi- truck were moving to block their path.

"Ah...Philby?" Willa asked, her voice tense.

"Hmm?" Philby asked, not really paying attention.

"Philby look!" Willa pointed toward the truck.

"Yeah? So? Don't worry. We swerve to avoid it."

"Then why does it look like its moving?"

"It's not-" Philby cut himself off and looked closer. "Uh-oh."

"What do we do?" Willa asked fearfully.

"Give me the wrench and the screwdriver." Willa handed them over. Philby leaned down in the seat and started unscrewing things.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reconnecting the control to the steering wheel" Philby replied. "And you're going to have to drive."

"What? Theres not even a gas and brake pedal. And we're getting closer to that truck."

"The speed will still be controlled by the ride" Philby assured. He countinued pulling wires and reconnecting them. Willa was keeping an eye on the truck. Twenty feet. Ten feet...

"Got it!"

The minute Willa heard Philby say this, she jerked the steering wheel out of range of the truck. They flew past. They went through two more tunnels, one hot, one cold, and then they had a burst of speed as they flew aroud the outside track. They both screamed.

A minute later, they stopped at the beginning of the ride and hurried out for their lives.

And for China.


	5. Peril's of China

Willa and Philby saw Dan and ran toward him. After riding Test Track, they had headed straight toward China, Philby texting the other DHIs with the DS, and Willa texting everyone else with the phone. They were now heading over toward Dan, who was near the bridge in China, watching the activities in both China and the African Outpost.

"We need to get over to the Future World" said Willa. "But you should check out China."

"Can I get Amy?" Dan asked. "One of you can watch Mexico and Norway."

Philby and Willa exchanged glances. "Well..." Philby started, "We usually never go solo with out another one of us within range, but okay."

"We can let Amy know on our way over there" Willa added. "And watch out for Overtakers."

The two of them headed off, talking. A few minutes later, Amy came up to Dan.

"Okay" Amy said. "Let's search this place."

"They warned us to look out for Overtakers" Dan told Amy. "Like ninjas, since this is China."

"There's more to China then just ninjas Dan!" Amy exclaimed. "But let's go."

The two headed off, searching. They came to a door marked "Cast Members Only" with paint chipping off. There was a card reader beside the door, with a light flashing red. Dan and Amy swiped their IDs and hurried inside.

"This must be the back door to Reflections of China" Amy whispered.

"A marvelous guess!" called a voice.

From the shadows, stepped out Ian and Natalie Kabra. "I suppose you're looking for the clue" Ian continued, "but we've already found it."

Dan and Amy would have run for it, but Natalie held a small dart gun, as usual.

"What's with you and those things?" Dan asked her.

"Their my...hobbie, you might say" Natalie replied, smirking.

But suddenly, a ball of fire appeared, and it whisked the tiny dart gun away from her, barely missing her arm. Ian's mouth dropped. Natalie screamed. A green faced witch appeared. Dan and Amy hadn't seen many movies, but they knew that it was none other than Maleficent. Apparently Ian and Natalie knew that too, for they appeared to be in shock.

"Hello children" Maleficent cackled, her voice sounding like rocks grinding each other. She hadn't noticed Dan and Amy, so they moved into the shadows.

Natalie recovered her wits and lounged for the dart gun. But Maleficent was too quick for her. Before Natalie could even reach her hand out for it, a gust of wind so strong knocked Natalie and Ian off their feet, and whisked the tiny weapon over toward Dan and Amy. Dan scooped it up.

Soon their was a glowing cage of electricity all around Ian and Natalie. Most likely Maleficent thought that they were accomplices of the five DHIs, and, even if they weren't, wasn't going to take any chances.

"Your hair!" Ian whispered to Natalie. Natalie smiled. She had decorated her hair with a diamond and ruby pin in the shape of the Lucian crest. It looked like just a pretty pin, but in reality, it was a tiny dagger that no one would suspect.

Natalie grabbed it out of her hair and threw it at Maleficent. Maleficent dodged it, falling to the ground. As she descended to earth, she accidentally released the Kabras from their electric prison.

Maleficent raised her head as the two relatives ran away. "I will not lose this time!" she called after them. "I certainly will not lose."


	6. The S

Amy and Dan only saw up to the wind. After Dan had picked up the tiny dart gun and slipped it into his pocket, he and Amy had run for. They stopped only for a minute once they were outside, for Amy had found, a fresh carving on the building, a letter S.

They ran hard, Amy texting Willa as they ran. They saw Ian and Natalie running too, and they almost ran into a tree as they looked back at the spectacle. They heard a DS beep in Mexico, and saw Willa waving. Amy texted her, and Willa passed it on.

Soon they had all met in front of the refreshment port, where Amanda was stationed. They discussed Maleficent, what Amy and Dan had found, and what to do with it.

"My guess is," started Finn, "that has something to do with where they're hiding him. Willa, can I have the map again? The English?" Willa handed it over. "There are lots of different attractions here that start with S..."

"How do we know its an attraction?" Charlene asked.

"And that its here?" Maybeck challenged. "There are tons of attractions, shops, and restaurants all over Walt Disney World with the letter S."

"But, we have to start somewhere, and we may as well start here" Finn replied. "Amanda and I will check out Spaceship Earth. Philby, go over to the Sunshine Seasons restaurant at The Land. Willa, you head over with him, but go to Soarin. Everyone else will stay where they were. If there's an attraction or something that starts with S, go ahead and check it out."

Everyone split up, except for Amanda, Finn, Philby, and Willa who all headed for the Future World. they reached the point to split off, and got soaked by a fountain show that was going on. Philby and Willa headed for The Land, talking about something that was apparently funny, because they were both grinning.

Finn and Amanda joined the line for Spaceship Earth, which was long, and usually was, now that it was refurbished. They finally got inside, and were shown to one of the green vehicles. For safety reasons, they chose some place in Europe that Finn had never heard about, Czechoslovakia, and ducked down when they passed by the camera.

"What are we looking for?" Amanda finally asked.

"I don't know" Finn whispered back. "It could be anything."

They rode farther into the ride, and deeper into danger, Finn thought. They reached a large area which showed the world, and they turned backwards. Amanda smiled at Finn, and Finn couldn't keep from smiling back. Soon, the screen asked to take a quiz which would "Create The Future".

"Let's do it" Amanda urged. "It'll be fun. Besides, it might have something to do with Wayne" she added, knowing he would agree to that.

They filled out the quiz, and then it showed their faces, well, actually it showed blackness, but, one of the black shapes stretched, and then it showed an unwelcome face.

Maleficent.

"Hello Finn" the screen said. "We have moved Wayne yet again, since you are getting closer. I can assure you though, the Overtakers will win this battle!" She cackled and then continued. "We have moved him far away from you, though we can't get rid of him yet. Give us the pen, and then, we will let him free. Leave it in the flower garden in France. We'll do the rest. Oh, and one last thing," She paused as if listening to orders. "Just to make it interesting, we are not in Mexico!" The screen sputtered and went black.

Amanda and Finn left for The Land.


End file.
